the rhythm of the war drums
by SovyetIvan
Summary: You thought you had an insane girlfriend well wait until you see this little Italy. But... Is this the real Italian? Or is this the 2p? Did he went insane or is this all an act made up by magic? Germany is wondering that himself as well. Now he is locked down and getting tortured by the Italian. Would he be able to release himself? Or Die in the Italian amrs? Warning Yaoi In it
1. little italian hell

'

"NEIN! I Will never surrender!" the German yelled. He was locked up. On his wrists were robes. On his faces were scares and his hair was messy. "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" a whip hit his face and a stream appeared. "Tell me please… You are going to stop this all." "NEIN! Das wann Ich NICHT!" The whip hit the blonds stomach and a grown of pain was heard. "Stop it all Germany… Just stop it all." "NEIN SHOW YOUR SELF!" a little grin came out of the shadows. All the German could see was some strange figure holding a whip. But when the figure came closer it was nobody else then the North Italian. "I am sorry Germany." Again he gave him a hit. "I am going to protect you from yourself." He said with his eyes full tears. While the German looked at him with hate. "Italy… Let me go now" But the male shacked his head. "we could be so happy." Then he opened the jacket of the male. With a little knife he took off the tank top. The German was getting mad and unsure what was going to happen. With his heavy army boots he kicked the Italian back into the shadows. "You are not going to rape me…" His teeth were tight on each other and he showed him as a warning. "This is not you Italy!" some coughs went out of the Italian mouth but he went back to the German with more robe and tied him up around his feet to the wall. "I want to save you from your mistakes Germany." He smiled and grabbed the Iron Cross. "nein! Nein Italy stop this!" he tried to bit in his hand but the Italian already took the Iron Cross off his neck. "Prussia doesn't exist any more… So you don't need this… It's all me Germany… We are safe here now… We will be forever together. The blond looked kind scared at the Italian. The wars had made him insane he thought. "I-Italy j-ja it's over… now let me go." But the Italian had a small smile and gave him a kiss. "no Germany… I have to do something now. I will bring you lovely pasta soon" He stood up again and left with the Iron Cross. "ITALY! ITALY UNTIE ME! ITALY!" The German went yelling and tried to free himself. But all his weapons were away. They were all laying on the table that he could see because of some light that was falling on it. The German smiled couldn't believe Italy was that stupid. But first he had to free himself. He was struggling, turning and twisting around. But nothing helped. This time Italy had him. He couldn't believe that the Italian made those robes so tight. Even when he doesn't even can tie his own shoes. He went twisting and all got some dust and sand over him. Some footsteps were getting close. Closer and Closer. "Italy Show yourself!" And the Italian did that indeed with a plate of pasta. "here Germany have some nice pasta…. You look all dirty what have you been doing." "Italy get me out of here!" but Italy didn't listen he rolled up some spaghetti on his fork and forced it in the German's mouth. "This will be good for you." To bad for the Italian the German didn't swallow and spit it out. "Go walk to hell!" "T-that is mean Germany! Eat.. I made it with love" But the German went mad about it. "NEIN! Go away!" A smile went on the Italians face as he took the pasta away laying it on the tables where the German gear was laying. Then he turned back to him. "He grabbed his hair and with his free hand he formed a ball and hit it hard on the German left eye. He let the head fall and kicked in the stomach multiple times. "I. . .GO!" The Germany coughed some at the last kick and looked mad at the Italian. "You are not my Feliciano"


	2. stiletto Knife

The Italian male looked down. "I am sorry Germany… But … Here you are save. Here you are with me. Here nobody is going to hurt us. But you need to accept it… Even if I need to hurt you. You will be mine" and kissed the German lips full of care and happiness. He could taste the German blood, but he smiled softly… The German wasn't going to let him win. And gave him a hard head-butt. "NEIN! NOW LET ME GO!" The Italian hold his head. Almost crying because he couldn't understand why the German was doing this. "Germany… Let it go… Please… Stay with me for always." "NEIN! Not like this!" the bleu eyed yelled. The Italian looked sad and went to the table to get a stiletto knife. Then he went walking back and stabbed it close to the German crotch between the stones so it stayed up. "I am sorry Ludwig… But I will not let you go." The German looked with big eyes to the knife. "ARE YOU INSANE?" "Shall we play a game Germany? Shall we make fun? Like you always wanted sii? A game with your sticky friend?" The Italian stood up and walked away to get something to make the German in the mood. The German just looked at the knife then at the Italian who left in the darkness. With his teeth he was able to get the knife and tried to free his hands with it. "C-come on." He was able to free one of his hands and then the Italian came back. He walked to the German little worried. "Where is the knife…? " "Does it matter? You are insane Italy stop it you need to come back to yourself!" he tried to cut the robes around his other hand without moving his whole body or even his arm. "Italy let me hug you for a moment. We will just be like we were back then just drop this all!" But the Italian shacked his head. "No Germany I am sorry… You went too far." The German suddenly grinned and freed his other hand now as well! Then he grabbed the male in front of him at his neck and held him on the floor. "You can't lock me up forever!" The Italian gagged and looked at the male. "g-ge-r-ma-ny" The German smiled a little and with the knife he freed his legs as well. Then he pointed the knife on the Italian neck. "Who are you?!" He yelled at the little thing and hold him tight on the ground. This couldn't be Italy. It had to be somebody else. Maybe it was Romano but he couldn't do of this… Maybe it was all a dream?

The young man was crying now and tried to struggle. But he went holding the German tight. With his arms around him. For a moment the German letted his guard off. "Italy…what happened to you?" He went holding him tight and threw the knife away. "What happened to you?.." he asked him again. But the Italian didn't react on it. "d-do-doitsuuuuu~!" The male held him closer and petted his head. But as soon as he trusted him again he felt a needle inside is neck. His eyes went big again and he threw the Italian away. "NEIN WHAT WAS THAT!?" he stood up and went to the table where his gear was laying and grabbed his gun and pointed it on the Italian. His eyes were blurry and his legs went heavy. "N-nein... I am not… g-going to give-" the German fell on the ground and everything went black before his eyes.

"I am sorry Germany…. But you have to stay with me for always… … .. Ti amo luddy…. Nobody is going to take you away from me. Not even yourself.


End file.
